The referenced German Patent publication DE-A-22 09 236 describes a milling cutter in which a plurality of knives are retained in a body. The holder for the knives in the milling cutter body are retained on the base of recesses with a pin. The holding body has a plurality of teeth, extending parallel to the axis of rotation of the circular milling body, which teeth engage in corresponding groves formed in the knife, in order to secure the knife in the milling body. The grooves and teeth ensure that the cutting edge of the knife is precisely on the desired theoretical cutting circle of the milling cutter. The holding body is formed as a resilient element, and the clamping element is formed by a screw with a conical head which, when screwed into milling body, clamps the upper portion of the holding body against a knife. The knife is formed with a plurality of teeth at the side adjacent the wall of the milling body, which teeth are arranged at a right angle to the grooves at the front or forward side of the milling cutter. The rearwardly located teeth engage in grooves formed in the body of the milling cutter. The teeth and grooves of the holding body, of the cutter or knife, and the milling body permit positioning the knife in its appropriate location in the milling body, and holding it therein.
It has been found that this construction is comparatively complex and expensive in manufacture. The accuracy of the positioning is affected by tolerances in the attachment of the holding body, the teeth of the holding body, and the grooves in the knife, which is undesirable. Dirt, chips and wood dust, which may deposit between the teeth of the holding body and the grooves of the cutter blade or knife, or between the teeth of the cutter blade or knife and the grooves of the holding body, also interfere with accuracy in positioning of the cutter blade or knife.